My Beloved Wolf
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Traduccion:Mi vida,mi hombre,simplemente lo que es.Mi conocimiento estaba quemado,la verdad o veía a mí amado lobo convertirse en mi Sam-El misterio de los lobos, el frio del invierno,y los ojos de oro,todo atravez de Grace.


**Disclaimer**: El poema no es mío, es de la autora: **XxiheartmaxridexX **quien me dio la autorización de traducirlo** .** Y respecto a los personajes, son de la autora original: Maggie Stiefvater.

**Summary:** Mi vida, mi hombre, simplemente lo que es. Mi conocimiento estaba quemado, la verdad desquiciada. Como veía a mí amado lobo convertirse en _mi Sam_.- El misterio de los lobos, el frio del invierno, y los ojos de oro, atreves de la Belleza poética de la joven mente de Grace.

* * *

**My Beloved Wolf**

Oh, mí amado lobo.

El aire era frio, electrizante.

El aliento de niebla y el olor de la muerte.

Agradable contra lo terrorífico.

El mundo duerme bajo un cielo con problemas de invierno.

Los sueños frágiles y los gritos silenciosos.

Son ocultos bajo su disfraz gris.

Me arrebataron el calor… los silenciosos fantasmas grises.

Y ya que arranco, me miro y lo vi.

¡Oh esos ojos que me dejaban impresionada!

Oro y amarillo, tan caliente como el sol.

El corazón solo llora tranquilo, ojos bonitos.

Yo no podía huir, yo no podía correr.

La belleza era dolorosa. Como los dientes en mi cuello

Arrancaron y destrozaron. Yo lloraba y sangraba.

Las manchas de calor en aquel naufragio daban escalofríos.

Mi valor, mi fe, mi esperanza, temblaban…

Las cicatrices que hacían, me daban miedo.

El frio azotaba el pasado, y no podía dejar de temblar.

Hacia tanto tiempo de ese miedo y dolor.

Pero todavía era largo, por su canción triste.

Así que me embarque en un viaje al pasado.

Volver a esos recuerdos me llevaban de vuelta.

Mi corazón en llamas y su mirada ardiente.

Oro grisáceo, negro siempre…

Llevándome a cada esqueleto de árbol.

Sus dedos se asomaban al desgaste,

Mientras miraba hacia mí.

Mientras se que viviría.

La luz del sol en las plumas, o el duro pasar del tiempo.

Protegida con aquellos orbes de oro.

Desterrando mis miedo, con su oro derretido.

Y me llevo a la calidad de mi hogar felizmente.

Para los ojos de mi lobo, la sorpresa lo descubrió.

La voz negra, y fría canción de eco…

Te encontrare ahí, y traeré la alegría.

Cada día nevado, hasta que llegue uno gris.

Fue derretido, calentado y se fundió en primavera.

A medida que el frio de la noche se acaba, y comienzan los días cálidos.

El lobo desaparecido, como una lagrima perdida.

Camino hacia mi piel en busca de su descongelación.

Envíame un beso, y correré a través del aire.

Te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga…

Viajaremos a nuestra guarida secreta de oro.

Estoy sola, anhelando las cosas que perdí.

Y todo lo que he llorado, lo debo ocultar en mi interior.

Por que se convierte en la felicidad de la caza.

Mi lobo se convierte en mi oasis invertido.

Oro que estas entre el gris, aun que la noche tome mi día.

Que desaparece en el susurro de un beso.

Pasan los años… y cada temporada se convierte,

En la presa gris y embrujada.

Y así me devuelve bendecido a mi lobo.

Ásperas uñas y dientes, patas y piel gruesas.

Pero esos ojos no son todo lo que podía ver.

Su pelaje es suave y cálido como las flores,

Debajo de mis palmas, y con los brazos extendidos,

Sus respiraciones profundas, me envolvían en una ráfaga de niebla.

El corre, sin embargo, mantiene el terror que su banda rodea.

Desearía haber estado cerca, para disipar su terror.

Mi curiosidad apenas se podía controlar.

¿Cómo hacen para herir y matar, al lobo que es mi latido, carne y alma?

Lo encontré tirado en la nieve.

Su cuerpo magullado y mi corazón confuso.

Entonces la vida se torció en todo lo que sabía.

El sonido de una bala, y sus ojos como el sol.

Lo que tenían sus patas y lo que tenía su piel.

El lobo regresa, a su naturaleza… regresa.

Y los ojos explotaron como puertas, mostrando a un humano.

Mi vida, mi hombre, simplemente lo que es.

Mi conocimiento estaba quemado, la verdad desquiciada.

Como veía a mí amado lobo convertirse en _mi Sam.

* * *

_

**Bueno**, espero que les haya gustado, otra traduccion de "Shiver" le agradezo a la autora por dejarme traducirlo, me gusto por que estan abstracto... lo ame! besos

**Denisse'M.**_  
_


End file.
